Unsilent Night
by LionofPerth
Summary: Tonks and Harry share a bottle of Firewhiskey, and maybe something more. Rated M. Harry.Tonks.Ginny and very light Cho bashing.


Unsilent Night.

One Shot

Rating: M

Ship: Harry/Tonks/Ginny

Setting: Christmas of his Fifth year.

You'll just have to read to find out what happens. Anti-Cho-ish, not so much Cho bashing, but it leans that way.

Ps, Own nothing, as ever, and damn these plot bunnies.

Pps, I like reviews, honestly... Please leave a review, I need them, they make me feel good.

* * *

Harry stood on the balcony outside the kitchen Number 12, glad to see Arthur well again. He shuddered as the memory of the attack surfaced. He enjoyed the Christmas dinner, even though Arthur was in a wheel chair. Dinner passed slowly, and yet at the same time too quickly. He loved the conversation he had with Hermione and Ginny, Ron even joining in after a while. Yet as soon as the conversations started the Christmas pudding arrived and was devoured quickly, Harry lucky enough to find a Knut in the pudding. For some reason, he remained in the kitchen, helping Molly clean up the dinner.He walked back inside, the cold winter air forcing him inside. 

A few hours after dinner had finished and Harry still remained in the kitchen, sitting in thought. He had spoken with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, wondering why they seemed so desperate to speak with him after dinner. Ginny confused him, he loved her as a sister, maybe something more, though he felt he could have spent more time with her throughout the years she was at Hogwarts. She tried to act like something more than a sister to Harry, which in a way annoyed him, and had him excited the other side. He heard the fire change, to see Tonks almost fall out of the fire place, the only reason she didn't land on the floor was the fact she grabbed onto Harry's chair in time.

'Wotcher Harry,' Tonks almost growled.

'Hey Tonks, don't put Moony to shame,' Harry replied, trying to lighten the mood. He saw a bottle in her hand.

Tonks stared at him, before breaking out in laughter. 'Thank you, I was hoping to have a drink with Sirius, but you'll do.'

'I'm flattered,' Harry replied flatly as Tonks got two glasses, before pouring some of the amber coloured liquid into it. She passed a glass to Harry, who swirled the contents around, before sipping from it. Harry's eyes shot open as he leaned forward, belching a one foot flame. He blinked a few times and shook his head.

'That had some kick,' Harry said, still amazed. He watched as Tonk drank part of her glass, barely six inches of flame emerging.

'So you like it?' Tonks asked, leaning back.

'Yeah, I do,' Harry replied, taking a sip from his glass. The two, again, belched fire, though this time the results were far less dramatic. Harry looked at Tonks, trying to keep his eyes above chest level, but found himself admiring Tonk's figure.

'So Harry, how is Hogwarts these days?' Tonks asked.

'I don't know, how was it back when you attended?' Harry asked. He caught the faint shadow of a smile, as if Tonks knew he was struggling to keep his focus on her words, not her figure.

'Snape...' Tonks started, sipping from her near empty glass. 'Was a twat.'

'Still is,' Harry replied, then drank the rest of his glass.

'Refill?'

'Yes, thanks,' Harry replied. He watched as Tonks leaned across the table to refill his glass, making sure her breasts were directly in Harry's view.

'So who's still there?' she asked, noticing the slight blush that crept through Harry's face.

'Flitwick, McGonagall, Grubby-Plank retired, Sprout, Trelawny... barely, Dumbledore...' Harry said slowly.

'Of course,' Tonks added, smiling. Harry couldn't help but smile back. He watched as Tonks burped softly, her hand in front of her mouth.

'Hagrid replaced Grubby-Plank, and the many, varied, and all bar one of them entirely useless DADA teachers, well, maybe two,' Harry said, feeling a tingling although his head.

'Who's that?' Tonks asked, it was something of a joke in the Auror barracks about the state of DADA teachers these days.

'Crouch Jr and Remus... yeah,' Harry said, pausing to drink. 'They were the only good ones, and one of them was a Death Eater, Moony being Moony, ya know?'

'Talk about scraping the barrel...the Death Eater, not Moony,' Tonks muttered, behind her own glass.

'Yeah, and this year the Ministry forces that... I don't have a word to describe her,' Harry started. He drained his glass, watching Tonks refill it before he continued. 'God she is so... urgh.'

'Yeah, I know. What about the girls?' Tonks asked. Finishing her own glass. She waited till Harry finished his a few moments later, before refilling them both. _I should stop teasing him, but it's so much fun. _'One of those?' Tonks asked rhetorically, refill her own empty glass. 'Yeah I know I few like that. What are the girls like? Trying to beat Sirius's claims?'

'God no!' Harry exclaimed, banging the glass on the table, the whiskey with not spilling. 'It's bad enough with Cho... I'm sorry Cedric's dead... but I'm not him.'

'No midnight meets?' Tonks asked, leaning forward. 'I'm sure you've found another use for a teacher's desk.'

'I wish,' Harry replied, taking another drink. He watched Tonk's drain her glass, then fill it again, refilling the half he had already drunk. 'Thanks, and no... God, it would so much easier than Cho...' Harry muttered. 'You got a boyfriend?'

'Me?' Tonks replied, burping. 'Nah, they only see the breasts and my ability, Metamorph.'

'Ya look damn good as is,' Harry said, raising his glass as if to toast her. He drank half the glass, before belching , a foot flame shooting towards the ceiling. Tonks almost blushed, if it wasn't for the fact her cheeks had already started to turn pink.

'Why don't you tell about what's happened so far...' Tonks started. 'And I'll tell you about the Auror academy?'

'Sounds good, well, it starts with me being rescued by Hagrid,' Harry started. He spoke for a while, detailing as much as his alcohol fogged mind could remember, going all the way back to his first year. He tried to keep track of how fast the bottle seemed to be disappearing, but failed as he found another glass in front of him as he just reached the point where he was banned from Quidditch.

'You... had it rough,' Tonks slurred.

'Yeah, I guess I did,' Harry replied, blinking, feeling the world slowly turning around. All of senses seemed pleasantly dull.

'When I left Horrible Hogwarts...' Tonks started. She looked to see Harry raised his own glass.

'To Horrible Hogwarts, maybe the teachers stay ugly, and girls stay beautiful,' Harry said. Tonks repeated it, though she changed the final part to 'the boys stay hot', and they both drained their glasses, their belches shooting flames into the room. She refilled their glasses, Harry accidentally brushing her arms send a burst of static through her body.

'Auror academy...' Harry said, eyes closed. He opened them, focusing intently on Tonk's face.

'Right, it was okay, till I was paired with this guy... name was Jugson... everyone called him Juggs. One day it was arrest procedure so he thought he could get a feel...' Tonks started, sipping her drink. Harry barely noticed how tight her grip on the glass was. 'So instead of the usual frisk, he grabs my bum... I got him good.'

Tonk's smile filled Harry with dread, and a righteous sense of justice. 'Yeah, why don't I feel sorry for him?'

'I think I love you...' Tonks started. 'You're the first person to agree with me on that one.'

'There's more?' Harry replied, shocked. He placed his glass on the table so he didn't drop it.

'Yeah, half the time it's like the Auror's are busy trying to look down my shirt, or up my skirt...' Tonks replied, holding her glass in two hands. She took a slow sip from it.

'I can see why, you're damned... attractive...' Harry said, his brain not quite registering what he said.

'For that you get a kiss,' Tonks replied, leaning forward, pulling Harry's lips onto her own. They held the kiss for a short while, before Tonks pulled back, leaving Harry still sitting on the edge of his seat. 'With a kiss like that it's a wonder Sirius's claims still stand.'

'Wow,' Harry said. He was ashamed to admit it, but it was the only thing he could say.

'Whadda ya say, we finish this bottle?' Tonks asked, the bottle in hand. Harry looked, seeing not even a quarter of the bottle remained.

'Go on, hit me,' Harry said, offering his glass.

'I'd rather you hit me,' Tonks replied seductively, and going by Harry's lack of reaction, he must have missed her reply. Harry looked up at the clock, seeing it was closer to eleven than ten by the time the last of bottle was finished.

'We should... sleep this off,' Harry stuttered, trying to stand. Tonks pushed herself upright, only to fall down to the floor and start to laugh, Harry joining her a moment later. He stood up, one hand on the table for support, and walked round to the table to help her up. He offered her his free arm, pulling her up. She stood up, falling into his chest, her forehead crushing his nose, but not breaking it.

'Ouch,' Harry moaned.

'Poor baby,' Tonks replied, laughing. She realised her arms were around Harry.

'Let's support each other, okay?' Harry asked. Tonks nodded in reply, freeing one arm and standing to one side, pulling Harry towards the stairs. They staggered up the stairs, heavily leaning against the other.

'You know what, you're too cute for all of the crap you go through...' Tonks slurred as they approached the second floor.

'Yeah... and you're too gorgeous to have to put up with the idiots you do,' Harry replied, equally as slurred as his right foot landed on the second floor, the nearest empty bedroom right in front of them.

'I'd say,' Tonks started, then belched. 'You had a crush on me.'

'So what if I do?' Harry asked, leaning forward. He started to fall forwards, instead falling backwards as Tonks tried to steady him. They landed on the floor loudly, Harry on top of Tonks, his hands pressed firmly into her chest.

'If ya wanted a feel, you should have asked... cutie,' Tonks said, smiling drunkenly.

'If that's an offer,' Harry replied, smiling just as widely, running his hands up under her skirt. He pulled her hips towards his own, not feeling the warmth starting to build between his legs.

* * *

Harry groaned, and tried to roll over, a large weight pressing into his chest. He turned his head into a mass of hair. He turned his head the other, looking down the naked form of a woman. He groaned three times as loudly before he noticed where his hands where, his right firmly clasping her breasts, his left floating just above her backside. 

'Wotcher Harry...' Tonks muttered, her breath sending shivers down his spine.

'Tonks...' Harry stuttered, and groaned. 'What happened last night?'

'I have a very good idea,' Tonks replied, rubbing her body along Harry's, feeling another part of him stir in the morning. Harry tried to move away from Tonks, only to have her sit on his hips, pinning him to the bed. 'I had fun last night...'

The door to the room opened, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley all bearing identical shocked expressions.

'And I was hoping for another round...' Tonks muttered, sounding very depressed.

All three women at the door resembled goldfish for a few moments.

'Can we at least have some privacy to get dressed?' Tonks asked.

The door shut was quickly shut, Tonks lowering herself over Harry. 'Now, why don't we have some fun ... you're more lion than man.'

It was an hour before Harry and Tonks walked down the stairs, both of them smiling contentedly. They found seats around the table.

'I wasn't aware it took an hour to shower,' Molly growled.

'We didn't just shower,' Harry replied before Tonks could say anything.

Sirius chose this moment to walk into the room, a mug of coffee in hand. 'Harry? Tonks? Was it you I heard this morning?'

'Heard? Oh God!' Harry exclaimed. He covered his face with his hands.

'My silencing wards are better than that,' Tonks replied, her smile driving Harry crazy. She shifted from her seat to Harry's lap, making sure to grind against him. She placed an arm around his shoulders, then pulled him into a long kiss.

Everyone else in the room, now including Fred, George, Remus and Dumbledore, watched as Harry and Tonks kissed, Harry's hands wondering over all of her body. Silence reigned while everyone watched the couple start to grope the other, their mouths slightly ajar. Meanwhile Tonks showed the greatest reaction to their kiss. Her hair kept on changing colour and length, before starting to float. As the kiss passed into the second minute their petting stepped up on intensity, Tonk's hair now a burning red.

Sirius coughed loudly, breaking the couple apart. 'I see my cousin and godson are quite enthused, but could they please do so in private.'

Tonks jumped off Harry's lap, then pulled him upright. 'He's my Lion.'

Harry just smiled coyly, before following Tonks, both of his hands firmly in the front pockets of her pants.

'You two come down here this instant!' Molly shouted, only to hear a door slam, before soft, repeated thumps echoed down the stair well. Silence reigned after a few more seconds, Sirius and Remus chuckling softly.

'Alright, you were right, but we still want to know who the Marauder's are,' Fred grumbled, passing a small purse over.

'Well Moony, they do have style,' Sirius started.

'Padfoot, I quite agree,' Remus replied.

'Where did Ginny go?' Molly asked, looking around for her daughter. She somehow missed the expressions on Fred and George, who repeated something they heard from a Muggleborn student, 'We're not worthy!'

Ginny stormed up the stairs, and straight to the room she found Tonks and Harry in this morning. She opened the door to see Harry, shirtless, in front of Tonks kissing her passionately. He stopped, turning around smiling very mischievously.

'If you want to join in, all you had to do was ask,' Harry said, pulling her into a kiss. She felt his tongue part her lips, teasing the tip of her tongue. She returned the kiss with all of the passion she could muster, her hands running up and down his back, her body burning with desire.

Ginny broke the kiss, then looked at Tonks, 'I'm first...you had your turn.'

Harry raised an eyebrow, an impish glow now in his eyes.


End file.
